1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sun shading and sheltering tops for watercraft, and more particularly to a sun bonnet assembly which is easily installed and broken down when removed for compact stowage.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Gaschenko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,228 describes a boat shade comprising of a cover and a frame. The frame being formed of three inverted U-shaped components, one of an inverted U-shaped component of said frame being erected vertically and fastened at its ends to the opposite sides of the boat with the possibility of being pivoted. Two other inverted U-shaped components of the frame, arranged on both sides of the component of said frame. Hinges join said sliders to the ends of the inverted U-shaped components carrying the cover.
Pepper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,298 describes a boat comprising of a deck having a forwardly located helm, a canopy including a rearwardly located permanent cover, spaced apart portions extending forwardly defining an open opening. A second cover does not extend over said opening but when in an extended position it does extend over the opening. A canopy is located above said helm and spaced so as to permit an operator to stand or sit adjacent said helm.
Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,807 describes a generally low profile, lightweight canopy assembly for a watercraft which embodies a transom member with a top edge, generally coplanar with peripheral side wall gunwale areas, said craft also having a plurality of interiorly disposed, peripherally spaced attachment means adaptable for attaching various items, a safety grab line, as well as canopy-supporting frame members.
Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,110 describes structures such as rack, shelters and the like which are adapted to be attached to a vehicle top that are assembles with corner members which are shaped to receive and grip different lengths of pipe. These structures are also provided to the vehicle top whereby the structures are readily attached to the top of a vehicle or to the side thereof.
Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,016 describes a frame structure for supporting a flexible material for a marine vehicle convertible roof operative to provide protection for a vehicle occupant area having a predetermined length.
Voldrich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,184 describes a canopy for an open boat comprising a frame, the frame consisting of a pair of reversely L-shaped fixed angled tubular supports mounted on either side of the boat said supports having substantially horizontal and substantially vertical portions.
Pinkley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,353 describes a convertible top for boats and the like having a deck or support structure surrounding a passenger compartments and preceded by a windshield. Removable side rails extend from the top side edge of the windshield over the passenger seating area, and then downwardly to the deck. A cross bar extends between the rear of the front generally horizontal portion of the side rails.
Carmichael, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,900 describes a canopy for use an open-topped vehicle such as a boat, tractor, or the like having two spaced-apart, substantially parallel, side rails.
Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. D307,347 describes a design for a fork lift canopy cover.
Stengel, U.S. Pat. No. D259,340 describes a design for and open side top for jeeps.
The prior art teaches various shading devices and top for watercraft and other vehicles. However, the prior art does not teach a shading device for a personal watercraft that provides shading from the sun overhead and also is not an obstruction to a rider being thrown laterally or rearwardly from the watercraft. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.